Astrological Spiritualism (Outlaw)
Astrological Spiritualism is a religion practiced by the majority of Enclave pegasi in the sidestory, Fallout: Equestria - Outlaw, most notably by its lead protagonist, Mach. Overview As the only remaining civilization with access to clear skies, perhaps it was inevitable that the pegasi of the Grand Pegasus Enclave would develop their own unique system of beliefs. Unlike the stable ponies, who see both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as goddesses, the Enclave pegasi do not, although some still show great respect for their immeasurable talent and worship them as such regardless. In stark contrast however, a sizeable portion of Enclave pegasi have instead formulated a religion that focuses entirely on the stars of the night sky and the many constellations that take their shape from them- Astrological Spiritualism. Star Spirits The Star Spirits are the core around which the entire pegasi religion of Astrological Spiritualism is based. Followers of the religion believe that each constellation in the night sky represents a guiding spirit. Each one of these spirits has different traits associated with it, and most pegasi pick their favored spirits based on these traits. Ponies are not restricted to a specific number of spirits, although most pegasi only choose a select few that exemplify their strongest personality traits. Choosing one's spirits is a very important and personal affair, and followers of Astrological Spiritualism are encouraged from a very young age to give the matter considerable thought. Foals are asked to think inwardly and reflect upon themselves, asking themselves what parts of their personality shine the brightest, and to select their guiding spirits based upon those aspects. Worship Followers of Astrological Spiritualism do not practice their faith with what would be considered traditional means. Instead of praying to the spirits for aid, followers believe that the spirits are constantly guiding and shaping them into the ponies they are destined to become. It is for this reason alone that foals are encouraged to reflect upon themselves before making their decision. Wayfarers A pony's guiding spirits are not set in stone by any means, but choosing different spirits is discouraged and looked down upon. Ponies who change spirits are referred to as Wayfarers, and they are often vilified and ostracized for their actions. To followers of Astrological Spiritualism, changing one's spirits shows uncertainty, a profound misunderstanding as to what makes a pony who they are as a person, and an overwhelming lack of commitment. Polaris Polaris, the North Star and Guiding Spirit, is the one spirit all followers of Astrological Spiritualism, no matter which spirits they subscribe to, revere without question. Polaris is held in the highest regard as the Allfather of the Spirits, the oldest, wisest, and most powerful spirit of all, and the only spirit followers extend prayers to. What makes Polaris so important to followers of Astrological Spiritualism is its ability to guide ponies in times of need. When a pony needs a nudge in the right direction, wishes for the spirit of a deceased loved one to make it to the stars safely, or even requires a helping hoof in combat, they will pray to Polaris for aid. Help from Polaris is thought by followers to manifest in the form of direction and guidance, leading ponies to safety despite all odds. Category:Setting Category:Setting (Outlaw) Category:Outlaw